If I Can't Have You
If I Can't Have You by Bee Gees (Yvonne Elliman version) is featured in Saturday Night Glee-ver, the sixteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Santana. Will tells Santana that she has to prepare a song for their Glee Club assignment, since she is confused about her future. This song really is a love song, and Will thinks Santana is singing this to Brittany and wants to become a lawyer someday to fight for marriage equality. However, Santana corrects him - though she was also singing to Brittany - and reveals that she was literally singing about fame and be famous. During the performance of the song, Sam is staring longingly towards Mercedes while Finn is staring at Rachel. Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina can be seen singing back-up. By the end of the performance, Brittany is moved to tears by Santana's performance. Lyrics Santana (with Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina): Don't know why I'm surviving every lonely day When there's got to be No chance for me My life would end (And it doesn't matter how I cry) My tears of love Are a waste of time If I turn away Santana with Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina: Am I strong enough to see it through Go crazy is what I will do If I can't have you I don't want nobody baby If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh If I can't have you I don't want nobody baby If I can't have you, oh oh oh... Can't let go And it doesn't matter how I try Santana: I gave it all so easily To you my love Santana with Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina: To dreams that never will come true Am I strong enough to see it through Go crazy is what I will do If I can't have you I don't want nobody baby If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh If I can't have you I don't want nobody baby If I can't have you, oh oh oh... Santana: If I can't have you! Oh! Santana with Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina (Santana): If I can't have you I don't want nobody baby If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh (No, don't want nobody) If I can't have you I don't want nobody baby If I can't have you, oh oh oh... (I don't want nobody) If I can't have you I don't want nobody baby If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh (No nobody) If I can't have you I don't want nobody baby If I can't have you, oh oh oh... (No no, no no, no no, no!) If I can't have you I don't want nobody baby If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh If I can't have you! Gallery cutenessoverload.gif brittanacreys.gif templatebrittsong.gif brittanysong.gif barttana.gif IICHY13.png IICHY12.png IICHY11.png IICHY10.png IICHY9.png MORE_brittana.gif ICHYBrittana.gif IICHY8.png IICHY7.png IICHY6.png IICHY5.png IICHY4.png IICHY3.png 51QZZQp1osL. SL500 AA280 .jpg IICHY2.png IICHY1.png Glee316101.jpg Naamloos2.jpg Britt_Performance_2_brittana.gif Santana_Performance_1_brittana.gif Perfomance_Santana.gif Britt_Brittana.gif 2Britt_brittana.gif Cutie.gif if-i-cant-have-you.jpg 281378872_640.jpg glee316-07.jpg tumblr_m2owvy63EF1qh0jufo1_500.jpg IICHYBrittany.jpg Tumblr mxxxvbk8rN1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mxxxvbk8rN1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mxxxvbk8rN1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mxxxvbk8rN1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mxxxvbk8rN1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxxxvbk8rN1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxxxvbk8rN1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxxxvbk8rN1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr m2o78gUrM91qf9wcko2 250.gif Tumblr m2o78gUrM91qf9wcko1 250.gif If I Can't Have You Santana.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three